


Teenagers: Horrible.

by Zechres



Category: Twig - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, characterization got a little off near the end but this tag has 3 fics so you can deal with it, help me, i woke up and the first thing i did was write this, somehow went from crack to sap in the blink of an eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zechres/pseuds/Zechres
Summary: The Lambs (mostly, attempt to,) live together, in an apartment in the dingy urban areas of the United States.Sy teeters across the line of ‘fun’ and ‘criminal activity’. Ashton watches on, ever curious about human lives.And everyone else deals with the aftermath.





	Teenagers: Horrible.

A woman walks across the parking garage. It’s late, and there’s few people around. The lights of the garage barely keep it lit. She cringes with the snaps of her heels on the pavement, clutching her groceries to her body.

She’s nervous.

Crouched behind a support pillar, hidden by shadows, bad lighting, and _height,_  Sylvester grins.

Easy target.

"Drop everything you have," He says, voice moving easily across the empty space, and she goes stiff.

"E-excuse me?"

"I said," He slides the safety of the gun in his hand back slowly, anticipation filling him. "Drop _everything you have_."

And he abruptly lets the safety go, filling the parking garage with the echo of a clear resounding  **click**.

The woman jolts, and _shrieks,_ abandoning her bags to the floor as she runs to her car, everything else forgotten but the knowledge of a gun in a dark area.

Sylvester cackles as her car tires squeal out, shoving the AirSoft gun into his pants waistband.

“I still don’t see the point in this,” Ashton says from his hidden position behind Sylvester. “Wouldn’t they react stronger if they _saw_ the gun?”

Sylvester snorts, and ruffles Ashtons hair, nimbly moving out from behind the pillar to walk briskly towards the discarded bags.

“If they see us they might think they can fight back!”

“Then why bother at all? Isn’t there a danger in being caught? That’s what Duncan said.”

Sylvester waves his hand dismissively in Ashtons direction as he crouches over the bags. Obviously he wouldn’t understand the _fun_ of scaring people senseless.

Let’s see… Squished bread, slightly _un-_ squished bread, eggs, brussel sprouts, gross, who eats those aside from Lillian? Instant rice and.... Ah, there it is!

He scoops up the carton of cigarettes, popping one out as he stands, and shoves the un-squished bread and vegetables into Ashton’s arms. He’ll pretend he bought them, and everyone will stop getting on his case for never doing anything when _clearly_ he’s doing his _best_ to support-

Ashton backhands the cigarette out of his hands just before he can light it.

They watch it tumble to the ground and lay there sadly in the dirt.

“What the _hell_?”

“Duncan and Lillian have both said you need to stop that habit.” Ashton says, unbothered by Sylvesters glare. “It’s bad for Gordons health.”

“What about _my_ health?” Sylvester mutters, but gives up the box of remaining ‘death sticks’ at Ashtons grabbing request.

Well, they can’t stop him from vaping.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you sneaking into your own apartment?”

“What, do you _want_ to wake everyone up? Gordon works so hard, and he can’t even rest.” Sylvester shakes his head at Ashton, as he carefully takes his shoes off, making as little noise as possible.

“Besides, you don’t want the monsters to realize we’re here and chase after us.”

Ashtons puzzled expression smoothes out to a deadpan. “This is why everyone keeps telling you to get therapy.”

“I’m perfectly fine! They’re the ones who are wrong!”

Ashton was missing the obvious answer that Sylvester didn’t want anyone catching him in the act, and he wasn’t planning on telling him, tattle tale he was.

All he had to do was get the gun back in its compartment, and he was home free-

Ah. There was the monster, ready to give chase.

Hubris was wagging his tail at them, Jessie standing next to him in her nightgown. Damn, why’d he have to alert _her_? Why not Duncan? Duncan was _stupid._

“I’ll get you for this, mutt!” Sylvester whispers, shaking a fist at Hubris.

The dog yips at him and trots back to Gordon's room. Coward.

“Don’t threaten Gordon's service dog, Sy.” Jessie crosses her arms and glances them over as Ashton carefully puts the food away. “Is that a _gun_ in your pants?”

“Maybe I’m just happy to see you.” Sylvester says back, covering the gun with his hand and leaning into the table to better hide it as he gives Jessie a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 She looks unphased.

“Ashton, you’re a good kid-"

“Hey, hold on now-"

“Sy wasn’t shooting innocent birds in the neighbours yards, was he? Lillian will be so upset if she comes back from university to hear he’s been arrested again.”

Ashton blinks at her. “We went to the supermarket.”

“See? Perfectly innocent. We even bought groceries!”

“You left your wallet on your nighstand.” Jessie was infallible. “Open and empty.”

“Ashton remembered how forgetful I am and brought his own!”

“No I didn’t.”

God damnit.

Jessie makes eye contant with him for a split second, and Sylvester sees the slight shift of her body as she calculates, eyes flickering from his to the leg sprawled under the table, right before she darts towards him, just slow enough for him to reach out and grab her by her arms. Stopped just in time.

“Couldn’t resist my _devastatingly_ charmful self, Jessie?” Sylvester grins at her, but puts the gun on the table anyways. The gig was up.

Ashton had vanished from the room. Sneaky brat.

Jessie just shakes her head, a smile starting to pull on her exhausted face. “You’re more of a devastating pain in my ass.”

Sylvester leans forward to kiss his girlfriend. “I _sure_ can be that, when you want.”

She swats at his face, laughing slightly, other hand going to one of his behind pockets. “Let’s go to bed. I woke up so alone.”

And just as he’s ready to concede, she pulls his vape pen from his pocket, and runs off.

 _Damnit_.

**Author's Note:**

> remember: I only exist for reviews! liked it? hated it? spin me a dime! or, if you're like Sy, spin me a crime!


End file.
